


Eddie and Bucky Sitting In a Tree K-I-L-L-I-N-G

by K_Popsicle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Enemies to Friends, First Meetings, Friends who murder together, Friendship, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Murder, No beta we die like mne, Non-Graphic Violence, Venom's questionable eating habits, Violence, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Eddie and Venom follow a stranger into a laundromat and come out the other side with a new friend and a trail of dead hydra goons.





	Eddie and Bucky Sitting In a Tree K-I-L-L-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).

> I meant to write a cute dialogue. I don't know what happened.

Eddie notices it before Venom, because Eddie’s actually got some training in spotting suspect behaviour and Venom’s just a sentient murder-baby-garbage-disposal-unit. _That is rude, Eddie._

“Yeah yeah, you ate a rat out of the gutter yesterday.” He counters, and ignores the look the small Asian lady walking past shoots him. _Fresh meat._ The symbiote confirms sounding and feeling all too pleased with itself.

“Rats are many things,” Eddie side steps something suspect on the pavement, but keeps his eyes on the man a block ahead of them, “but fresh is not one of them.” Venom disagrees unrepentant and Eddie tunes out the poetic odes to the supple flesh of rodents, because really he does not want to hear that.

_Eddie,_ Venom starts three blocks later, _why are we following this man?_ There’s a small tinge of excitement in his voice, and Eddie wishes he didn’t understand it so much, “You can’t eat him,” he cuts that off at the knees, “at least not yet.” He watches the way the man moves, something about it feels dangerous but Eddie can’t place what it is. No-one else seems concerned by the man at all. When his target steps into an old laundromat he plans to walk right past it and double back on the roof tops, but he catches a glance of someone slumped over in the corner of the room and Eddie steps in to make sure he’s okay only to find he is very much dead. _Tasty._ Eddie would roll his eyes but the sound of muffled gunfire stops him. Venom perks up under his skin, a ripple of excitement at what it knows is about to happen and Eddie physically shakes himself ready, like a boxer about to go into a match.

“Alright then, let’s do this.” It’s almost instant, the way Venom takes over him, wraps him up and takes control of his body, and then a moment later they’ve found the vault doors at the back of the shop and are ripping it off its hinges.

They charge down the stairwell, propelled by tendrils and claws alike ready for whatever’s happening at the bottom and emerge into a large room of murdered guards and walls of red and black flags. Venom rips one of the flags down to look at the skull and octopus image closer, “_What is this Eddie?_”

_Hydra,_ Eddie answers, then explains over the pop pop pop of gunfire, _or to you my friend, dinner._

Satisfaction suffuses Venom, and they follow the sound of gunfire through the adjoining tunnels. “_Let us see what is left for us._” 

There is, unfortunately, nothing left to do until they climb a second stairwell and come out into a sprawling factory. Sprawling but packed.

_Which way?_ Eddie asks, and Venom choses up, which Eddie thinks he should have foreseen given their history together. From the rafters the view isn’t clear, but from amongst the scaffolding they pin point two gunman fighting it out on an elevated gangway and they’re as happy to start there as anywhere.

They land between the two, one gun cocks to shoot and arm shoots and clasps around the man’s face while they rip the gun out of his hand and throw it aside. The man chokes, claws at the symbiote flesh while they turn to deal with the second man. He’s gun is still trained on them, but he’s made no move to stop him or react

“Hydra experiment?” He asks unfazed.

“_Are you a Hydra?_” Venom demands, and Eddie would face palm but he can’t because his other hand is currently smothering a gun wielding Nazi.

“I asked first.” The man replies, and he hasn’t moved, stock still, hand on his oversized gun expression blank of cues.

“_Do not move or we will eat you._” They warn, Eddie is not a fan of the threat, but there are compromises you make when you are part of an alien symbiote. Therefore Eddie doesn’t complain when Venom turns around does what he does to the Hydra agent. When they turn around the other man looks slightly more calculating but he hasn’t moved.

“Do that a lot?” He asks conversationally.

“_Eddie says we may._” Venom snaps back defensive because there’s something like judgment in the other man’s voice.

“Well,” he drawls, “as long as Eddie says you may.”

Venom licks his lips, takes a step forward and is faced with the barrel of the man’s gun. It is barely a toy.

“Listen,” the man says, “I don’t want to shoot you, I don’t think it’ll look good for either of us.” He motions his head to something behind them, and Venom turns to look, there are three armed men moving between the hardware, boxes and shelves trying to clear the room. Venom swings his head back up to stare at the man who still hasn’t made a move to shoot him. He has, they are pleased to see, taken two very large steps back from them, but doesn’t move once they are looking at him. “How about you go eat the Nazis in that direction, and I’ll go shoot the ones in this direction” he jerks a thumb behind him, “and we call it a day?”

Venom hesitates, the man hasn’t lost his nerve in the face of them and he would make an excellent trophy, or at least a part of him would, but Eddies taking the reins and shifting them towards the indicated half of the warehouse. “_Very well, but when we are done we will find you again._” Venom warms, then vaults off the gangway dropping down to the factory floor. He hears the other man’s “Ah crap,” and grins as he hunts down his prey.

They meet up at the north end of the warehouse by accident. Or at least Venom thinks it’s by accident, because people do not seek them out, but this was their end of the warehouse and the guy doesn’t seem surprised to see them.

“So the thing is,” He explains, perched on a crate when Venom spots him, “I kind of promised Captain America that I wouldn’t do anything stupid.” Then mutters to himself, “Which is rich,” but is fast enough to make a discouraging sound when Venom steps towards them.

Something else makes a noise, and Venom looks down to see they’ve stepped on a landmine.

The guy makes a pained face and holds up a remote, “and leaving Hydra-experiment-killing machines around seems irresponsible.”

“_We could escape, quite easily._” Venom warns, because all it needs to do is hold the weight down while it removed most of itself and Eddie.

“I have no doubt,” the man bemoans, “but I’ve got a few backups plans for when that one fails.” He pat something behind him that looks suspiciously big and military-esc.

Rocket launcher. Eddie says and Venom accesses his knowledge to get a clearer picture. The picture is… explosive. “_You plan to kill us._” Venom says to the stranger.

He shrugs, “Would be hypocritical of me not to hear you out.”

“_We will disembowel you and make you eat your spleen._” Venom growls, “_you will find it is quite tasty._”

“Not really winning me over there, pal.” The man grimaces.

_What are you trying to get us blown up? Let me talk to him._ Eddie orders.

_No, you will be too vulnerable, Eddie. I will deal with this._ Venom argues back.

_Let me talk, I think I know who he is._ Eddie orders and engages in a quick tug of war with Venom that is invisible to the naked eye, but is a strange dance of emotional feed and information transfer. Venom subsides under Eddies determination and the black ooze of him settles back into Eddies pores. His foot, however, remains encased in black. Eddie’s okay with that.

“Hi,” Eddie waves with a tight smile, “please don’t kill us.” He follows with quickly and he’s all nervous jittery energy because Venom’s tickling the back of his mind, on the edge of taking over again at the first sign of trouble, and Eddie’s ready to let him, because he does not want to be blown up.

They stand at stalemate for a moment, Eddie’s not sure what to say, and the other guy seems to be waiting for something. In the end Eddie caves, “So you’re like, Sergeant Barnes right? Winter Soldier?” the man seems unimpressed, “Just a guess what with your face, and arm.”

“My face?” The man asks, an amused lilt to his mouth.

“In that you look,” Eddie “like,” hated “him,” himself. He made an weak gesture to his own face as if to explain further and Venom made an amused snort at his expense. “Shut up.” He warned his carry-on. The man, Barnes, raised an eyebrow but didn’t mention it. Knowing what Eddie did, even just the stuff he’d gotten from the media, he’d be surprised if anything fazed the man anymore.

“And you are?” Barnes (Eddie supposed) asked right back.

“Eddie!” He chirped up.

“And, that thing?”

“_We are Venom!_” Venom helpfully took over to growl. Eddie physically shoot the symbiote back down. “Venom. He and I-“ Eddie stalled, stumped by languages inability to express what was a very unique and very complicated relationship, “-we’re… one?” Eddie gave good thought to stepping off the landmine just to spare himself this, but also he had a desperate desire to not die or be maimed, so he didn’t actually move. “But not Hydra!” He encouraged. “We’re an alien. He is. He’s an alien.” Eddie shrugged helplessly, “It’s complicated.”

Barnes just looked tired, “When is it not?” and Eddie had never felt more akin to a human being before that moment. “So why are you here?”

“We were just heading out for a drink, saw the old man up front so here we are.” Eddie swore they wouldn’t follow the sound of gunfire ever again, Venom expressed his opinion of the likelihood of that very dismissively. 

“Done murdering for the night?” Barnes checked.

“Are you?” Eddie countered because really, the gall.

Barnes flipped the safety cap on the trigger he was holding, “If you are, I am.” So Eddie nodded and Barnes deactivated the landmine with a quick press of the button.

Venom charged instantly, pulling the other man up into the air furious. “_Do not threaten Eddie again,_” he roared into Barnes face, and that’s when he heard a second ominous click sound. Idiot. Eddie admonished fondly. Barnes only raised an eyebrow in question before he was set back on his box.

They go out to drinks after, because Barnes insists, and Eddie becomes a third wheel to the weirdest not-date he’s ever had to partake in where both symbiote and assassin try to outdo each other with stories of past ‘accomplishments’. Venom wins, but Eddie doesn’t actually think it’s a win, because one of them was brainwashed whereas Venom just hadn’t been introduced to the idea of empathy.

Overall it’s not the worst night Eddies had, and that’s saying something. That Barnes shows up regularly in their neighbourhood after that to ‘check on them’ is actually kind of surreal, but nice. Eddie accepts that just the life he lives now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had to consider the interplay between two people and their combined entity as carefully as I found myself having to writing venom fanfic. Nice challenge. Who knows how clear the results are.


End file.
